in your eyes
by haruilikeyou
Summary: this is a one shot about my fav pair finding out thay love each outher.i MIGHT right more.but do not get your hopes up!disclaimer I do not own Fruits Baskets! pleas revew!i have 1 revew and 51 hits! what is this about! don't you want me to right more?


-1**In Your Eyes**

Tohru gazed out the kitchen window deep in thought. A hand rested it self on her shoulder trying to catch her attention. Startled Tohru was jerked out of her thoughts, with a yelp she spun around. The person who owned the hand that was only mere moments ago resting on her shoulder took a step back in order to avoid being hit in the face with her long silky brown hair. Tohru's hand went up to her chest in order to some how help slow down her racing hart. tilting her head up just enough to be able to look in to the eyes of the person who had startled her so badly. Tohru smiled when her dark brown eyes met kyo's bright red eye's. _'Oh Kyo has gorges ruby red eyes.' _thought Tohru. "Oh Kyo-kun it is you! Did you sleep well last night?" Tohru said in her usual happy manner. "yes I did. Are you filling ok you did not even hear me when I yelled in your ear?!?" stated Kyo worriedly. "Oh I am so so so so so sorry!! I did not hear you I would not ignore you on porous! Is there some thing you need! Oh maybe you don't need anything and you just want to talk! I am so sorry I should not jump to-" Kyo placed a hand over the panicking girls mouth. "Tohru stop apologizing. I was only worried about you because you have been standing there for the last 10 minutes not doing any thing not even blinking! So calm down!" Kyo removed his hand from Tohru's mouth. "thank you Kyo for worrying about me but I am fine I was just thinking is all." replied Tohru with a smile being careful not to say sorry. "ok Tohru I am going to the do-jo see you to night." with that Kyo lefed. _'why does my hart go 100 mph when I see Kyo? This is some thing I will have to ponder tonight when I go see Kyo on the rough. And I will have to ask him why recently when he goes to the do-jo at dinner he leaves early and goes to the rough?' _

(That night)

Kyo came to diner only to excuse him self early as Tohru expected. She made sure to save some dinner for Kyo. After dinner was over that pirv of a dog (who does not have enough dignity to call him self a writer!) went to bed making some excuse along the lines of 'I have dead lines tomaro! I need to have energy so that I can touchier my editor!' and Yuki helped clear the table along with cleaning the dishes. The only risen Tohru did not protest agenst Yuki's helping with the dishes was because she was preoccupied with her own thoughts. As soon as the dishes were finished with Tohru grabbed the plate of tuna pasta salad (it was from an American cook book) she decided it would be easer to go thru her window then climb the ladder so she went up stares. When she climbed thru her window she was met with a surprised cat. "**Aaaahhh!** **Tohru! Don't scare me like that!" **Kyo beeloed having bin startled by her coming thru her window. "sorry Kyo for scaring you I just wanted to bring you your dinner since you lefed dinner before you finished." Tohru replied as a small blush slowly creped across her face for no apparent reason. "thank you Tohru. You know this is my favorite dish that you make." after Tohru handed Kyo the plate they sat there in silence… well except for the sound of Kyo eating of course. Tohru watched Kyo eat out of the corner of her eye but when ever he would look at her she would pretend that she was looking at the moon or at the stars. Kyo however knew that she was doing this and it was bingeing to bug him big time. He could feel himself about to snap and no matter how hard he tried he knew that he would snap at her eventually. "**Tohru you don't have to act like you are not looking at me. I do not mind if you look at me. Actually I want you to look at me!!" **all of a sudden Kyo realized that he had sed that last line aloud. His face turned as read as his hair. He felt as if he were going to die! "Uh-uh-uh I…..I did n-not m-m-mean it th--that w--way I…" Tohru giggled at the blushing cat. It was cute when he stuttered under the spot light. Before Kyo could respond Tohru leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. It was simply as inisit as could be yet it leafed Kyo dumbfounded and Tohru as red as red could be. All that Kyo could do is sit and stair. Thinking _'how in the world did shy little Tohru get the courage to kiss me? Me! And I could not even try to think about kissing her for fear of her not sharing my feelings!?!? And I thought that I was brave and could do any thing!' _just by looking into his "ruby red eyes" you could tell that his opinion about tohru had changed. he had always respected her in the sense that she was a pretty nieav young women but now he respected her in a way of bravery. Tohru looked up at Kyo longingly, clearly wanting a response from him. Kyo noted this in the back of his head but it did not trigger a response. After a while of sitting their waiting for an ancer her face slowly dropped when she did not gain an ancer. She slowly got to her feet and was about to leave when a hand rested itself on her waste and pulled her down and in to Kyo's lap, who was being careful not to allow him to transform. "where do you think you are going?" kyo asked but before she could respond he had there lips locked on to each other. Tohru was stunned at first but then returned the kiss. They broke apart after a few seconds but even thou the kiss was short it was pashenit. When they pulled apart Kyo softly whispered in her ear "I love you." Tohru giggled softly and responded with an echo


End file.
